


Welcome Home

by adobe_beforeffects



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/pseuds/adobe_beforeffects
Summary: "You could always stay at my son's old house, if you'd like." He tries not to smile as he says it.





	Welcome Home

“I didn’t do it.“

The teen doesn’t make eye contact as the other man approaches, instead keeping his eyes locked on the pavement. William isn’t sure what he expected - perhaps panicking, crying, _something_ resembling actual emotion. But Mike’s voice is flat, almost monotone.

“I know you didn’t,‘ he murmurs, voice as smooth as silk. It’s a lie, of course. Everyone knew about the teenager that had put his younger sibling into a coma while playing on the child’s trauma. “BIRTHDAY BOY BITTEN BY ANIMATRONIC,“ the headlines read. “TEENAGER CRUSHES BROTHER’S HEAD IN FAMILY DINER“. It wasn’t even a question in everyone’s mind - it was a fact.

But he doesn’t care about facts. He cares about trust.

Mike makes eye contact with him for a moment, then turns away. William kneels in front of him, uncomfortably aware of the rain-soaked pavement dampening his clothing. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find you after you took off like that. You’ve got a good set of legs to get all the way out here that quickly. Do you participate any sports, by any chance?“

“I- I used to run track. You know.“ The teen latches onto the new new topic, clearly grateful for a distraction. “Earlier this year“.

“Good for you. I used to play football back in the day,“ he offers. “Not that I kept with it long.“

The two sit for a moment in silence, listening to raindrops rolling off of the trees.

“I can drive you back to the hospital.“ William finally rises to his feet, gesturing to the gaudy purple car parked behind them. “Unless you feel like running again.“

Mike rises to his feet rather suddenly, turning away. “I- I can walk.” William can read through it instantly. He wasn’t going to return at all, not back to the place where his brother’s corpse was still lying and his family - or what was left it - was still grieving. He’d just run away again.

He’s not about to let that happen.

“If you’d rather,“ he starts, careful to keep his tone even, “you could come stay in my son’s old house for a few days if you’d like. I already discussed it with your Aunt, and she’s has no objections to the idea.“ Technically, she hadn’t said anything against it - even if it was only because he hadn’t actually asked. “I can pick up anything you need from your house, though Michael’s room should still have most of the basic supplies you’d need.“

“Yeah, that… that would be nice. Thanks,“ he says, and William can’t help but smile slightly. He had known that the teen wouldn’t want to return home and face his family, not after what had just happened, not where there was an empty child’s bedroom there that would never be used again. He knew that from experience.

They get into the car, and William takes a moment to study his passenger. The dark circles under his eyes were a clear indicator of how little sleep he was getting, but there was something else, something… missing. It was as if all of the teen’s emotions and feelings had been forcefully torn out, leaving only this sad, blank, _empty_ husk of a person behind, someone who couldn’t care what happened to them because they had repressed everything in order to forget.

He reminds him of Michael, in a way.

“Do you mind if I put on some music?‘ He turns on the radio without a response, flipping to a channel at random. Some sort of triumphant orchestral tune quietly fills the air as he pulls out, splashing through puddles as he goes. They drive in silence, the teen staring blankly out the window. 

“I need to make a quick stop to grab something from my old office, if you don’t mind,“ William ventures, stealing a quick glance at the teen. “It’s under Michael’s old house. You’ve heard of Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rentals, haven’t you?“

“Uh, yeah. Didn’t Dad help you, uh, make the animatronics for it or something?“

“Henry helped design them back in the early stages. The actual construction and blueprints were all my work, however.“

“They- Uh, they aren’t still there, are they?“ Mike’s voice is calm, but he can see his eyes dart to the side nervously. _Poor thing._

“No. We mostly use the building for storage now. Props, spare parts, that sort of thing.“ He removes one hand from the steering wheel and waves it dismissively. “There haven’t been any actual animatronics there since- well, for a while now.“

The next few minutes pass in silence, William carefully zig-zagging his way through back roads.

A soft cry suddenly startles him and he panics for a second, wondering if Mike had realized that something was wrong, only to discover the teen twitching wildly in his sleep. He was thrashing around, breathing unevenly, hands twitching in response to something only he could see, and William feels a stab of pity. If only he had gotten to him when he was younger. If only he could have saved him, like he saved his brother and sister.

_But,_ he reminds himself, _it’s not too late._

He arrives and throws the car into park, pocketing his keys and grabbing a plastic key card off the dashboard. He moves around to the other side and carefully places his hand on the other’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Mike?“

Mike startles, jerking awake and turning blindly in confusion for a moment before remembering where he is. He shakes his head and undoes the seat belt, moving to stand behind William and uttering a soft “Sorry” under his breath.

They travel to the elevator in silence, and William doesn’t miss how the teen presses closer to him in response to the faded posters of the Funtime animatronics in their glory days. He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “We won’t be long. As I said, Michael’s house is connected to this building, so you can go ahead in through the side door if you want.“

“Uh, so where… where is Michael, anyway?“ William swipes his card and the elevator doors open with a quiet thunk. “You said he wasn’t living there anymo-?“

“Welcome! If you are a staff member, please swipe your card now. Otherwise, please sit tight while I contact the local authorities.“ The Handunit’s voice startles Mike from the thought, and William is secretly grateful for the distraction as he runs his card through the side of the keypad.

“Welcome, Mr. Afton.“ The voice William has chosen for his personal Handunit is that of a young child, and he can see the confusion on the other’s face as it speaks. “I like to remind myself of why I do what I do,“ he offers simply.

They travel through Funtime Auditorium in ease, no longer having to worry about its former resident. Another quick swipe of the key card gets them into his office, and William moves over to the desk as the teen looks around uncomfortably.

“You can go on ahead,‘ he states, motioning towards the door. “Go down the left hall and through the door to the right. It’s a lovely house. I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it.“

“Y- Yeah, I’m sure I will. Thanks,” Mike stutters, and William finds another smile creeping onto his face as the teen leaves. _ _You’ll never have to worry about death or pain again. We’ll save the world, and I’ll save you.__

He moves to the keypad and punches in an all too familiar number sequence. The monitors in front of him flick on with a dull buzzing noise, illuminating the dim room with light as black and white footage dances across the screen. They’re a bit low budget, purchased with the leftover grant money from the building of the location, but he can still clearly see Mike enter the bedroom,  and he can still see his face as his gaze falls on the photos of his family lovingly hung up on the walls.

William hurries out of the room and to the door at the end of the hall, locking it firmly. His voice almost catches as he speaks.

“Welcome home, son.“

**Author's Note:**

> The music playing in the car is Les Toreadors, IE Freddy's music box tune. I just couldn't name drop it without it sounding out of place.
> 
> Normally I try to keep my fics more theory-neutral, but there was no avoiding it for this one. Sorry, Michael-Afton-is-the-Brother-ers. I still like you.


End file.
